


The Dance

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Enzo St john/Hayley Marshall, Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 17





	The Dance

Helping Rebekah get ready for the prom she was throwing wasn't how Klaus had intended to spend his evening.

''Lijah. I'm bored, why did you agree to this in the first place?''

He scowled slightly, leaning against his husband's shoulder and closing his eyes for a moment or two.

''Niklaus it's for one evening, you can do this, if not for Rebekah,do it for me?'' Elijah responded, lightly kissing Klaus on the side of the head.

''Fine.'' Klaus replied after a deep sigh.

Elijah smiled, gently cupping Klaus's cheeks and giving him a soft kiss. As always whenever Elijah kissed him Klaus felt butterflies going through his entire body and smirked slightly into the kiss.

''I love you.''

''I love you too Niklaus.''

It had taken them a while to say that to each other but now they could both manage it they rarely went a day without saying it.

''Would you two get a room please?''

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she made her way into the room, hanging up some more balloons as she went. Kol followed after her, a small smirk playing on his lips as he glanced down at her butt for a couple of seconds.

''Eyes up Kol.''

''Or what, darling.?''

Rebekah flushed slightly, ignoring his comment and hung up some more things. 

''You know, I quite like this.'' Hayley commented as she made her way into the room, holding hands with her boyfriend Enzo St John.

The blue balloons reminded her of her necklace. The crescent moon one Klaus had given her when she had first arrived in New Orleans.

''C'mon, Elijah, show us the dance!'' Rebekah grinned, getting into position.

Elijah chuckled slightly, a small smile that made Klaus melt going over his lips.

''Okay, right hand up Niklaus.'' 

Klaus obliged and they circled each other, Klaus overly flirting with his eyes and Elijah trying his best not to roll his eyes at him.

''Now the other.''

''I swear love, this is ridiculous.''

''You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it.''

''I'm sorry that only one of us was around when the dance was created.'' Klaus winked at him, a loud oooooh leaving the rest of the surrounding people.

''Wow.'' 

Elijah twirled him around and dipped him, Klaus couldn't stop the wolf like laugh that escaped his lips and he leaned up, pressing a kiss to the older man's lips.


End file.
